Black and White
by Lilith L. Lethe
Summary: Snape gibt Lupin ein wenig "Nachhilfe", zumindest versucht er es! RL/SS SLASH!


Autor: Lilith  
  
  
  
E-Mail: sanctuary_angel@web.de  
  
  
  
Datum: 2003-01-20  
  
  
  
Serie/Buch: Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Pairing: Severus Snape / Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
Titel: Black and White  
  
  
  
Raiting: R  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: © by JK Rowling  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit Vorsicht klopfte er an die Tür und wartete. Es war ihm wie jedes Mal sehr unangenehm. Er fragte nicht gerne danach. „Herein!" Eine mürrische Stimme erklang. Ein schüchterner Kopf lugte in das Büro und schwarze Augen trafen braune. „Hallo Severus!" Lupin war einer der wenigen der Snape beim Vornahmen nannte, aber dieser naive Mann, schien in nichts ein Blatt vor dem Mund zu nehmen. Es sei denn es waren Bitten. Er schlug sachte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Ähm... ." Snape wusste genau was Remus fragen wollte, da er aber wusste wie schwer es Lupin viel eine Bitte zu äußern, tat er so, als wüsste er nicht was der Werwolf wollte. „Ja?" Fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich, ...wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht, ...natürlich nur wenn du nichts anderes zu tun hast, ...na ja, ...könntest du mir vielleicht einen Wolfsbanntrank brauen?" Snape musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen als er das verlegene Gesicht des jungen Mannes sah. „Na ja eigentlich hab ich noch ein paar Arbeiten zu korrigieren, ...und muss noch eine Menge für Morgen vorbereiten, ...und hatte eigentlich mal wieder vor die Zutaten richtig zu sortieren, ... . Aber sie Professor Lupin gehen natürlich vor!" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme jagte Remus einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Na ja also ... ich meine...!" Nun konnte Snape sich das Grinsen wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen. „Kommen sie mit!" Da es sich schon fasst wie ein Befehl anhörte drehte sich der gerötete Remus langsam um und folgte Snape in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Er ging zu einen Vorratsschrank und holte einige Flaschen, sowie Büschel von Kräutern oder Dinge die man nicht zuordnen konnte. Er legte die Sachen neben einen Kessel der mitten im Raum auf einen der Tische stand. Remus stand schweigen und noch immer peinlich berührt neben den Tisch. „Sie gucken mir zu, damit sie einen leichten Überblick haben, dann, nächstes Mal erklären ich ihnen, es wäre das beste wenn ich ihnen beibringe wie der Trank zu brauhen geht. Natürlich nur wenn sie wollen. Wollen sie?" Lupin sah ein wenig überrascht drein. „Oh!" Snape nahm ein Messer und zerschnitt ein paar Kräuter. „Sehr präzise!" Der Braunhaarige schwieg einfach und schaute Snape zu. Er versuchte sich einzuprägen was er für Zutaten braucht. „Aber das ist doch zu schwer, ...ich meine ich bin kein Zaubertrankmeister!" Severus hielt es nicht für nötig hoch zu sehen. „Was nicht ist kann noch werden!" Täuschte sich Lupin oder sollte das eben ein Versuch sein, Remus Mut zuzusprechen? Er hörte auf sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und schaute wieder zu den Zutaten. Er sah wie Snape mit seinen langen Fingern nach den Zutaten griff. Sicher waren diese Finger sehr Geschickt. Lupin schluckte. Ja diese Finger sahen sehr interessant aus. ...Überhaupt, ...nicht nur die Finger. Diese schwarzen, leicht lockigen Haare, die sanft in das bleiche Gesicht hingen. Darin, zum einen schwarze Augen, zwei Teiche die eine unendliche Tiefe hatten. Zum Anderen sinnliche Lippen, die, wie Lupin fand, nur so zum küssen einluden. Seine Wangen nahmen einen leichten rosa Teint an und strahlten starke Wärme aus. Ein kurzer Gedanke malte ein Bild in Remus' Kopf, auf dem er Snape sah, der ihn streichelte und mit den Lippen am Hals liebkoste. Er war so geschockt von diesen Gedanken das er erst einige Augenblicke später registrierte das Snape direkt vor ihm stand und ihn ansah. Snape war ein gutes Stück größer als Lupin und so neigte dieser seinen Kopf leicht nach oben. Nun sah Severus die roten Wangen und stutze leicht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und holte kurz Luft. „Sagen sie mal, sind sie überhaupt bei der Sache?" Remus schoss noch mehr Blut in den Kopf und er setzte einen Schritt zurück. „Ja bin ich, ..natürlich!" Er lachte leicht verlegen. In seiner Ungeschicklichkeit stieß er beim Zurücktreten eine Flasche nach unten. Snape rollte die Augen. Leichthin bückte er sich einfach und sammelte die Splitter auf, die neben Lupins Schuhe lagen. Als er alle gesammelt hatte erhob er sich wieder und tat sie auf den Tisch. Remus bemerkte wie rote Tropfen auf den Tisch tröpfelten. Snape ahnte Übles, doch bevor er verhindern konnte was er vermutete, war seine Hand schon in der von Remus'. Er wollte grade Protestieren, doch dann zuckte er zusammen als der Werwolf einen Splitter aus seiner Hand pulte. Snape beschloss einfach die Klappe zu halten, bis Lupin fertig war. Dann hatte er wieder seine Ruhe und konnte sich den Trank wieder zuwenden. Doch, ...falsch gedacht. Grade als der letzte Splitter seine Haut verließ passierte etwas was Severus die Sprache verschlug. Er sah wie die rosa Zunge Lupins über seine Handfläche glitte und die rote Flüssigkeit, welche aus den verletzten Poren rann, wegleckte. Doch auch das sollte nicht reichen. Sanft fuhr die weichfeuchte Zunge hoch zum Mittelfinger, umkreiste die Spitze und nahm schließlich das ganze Stück in sich auf. Wie in Trance entrann Snape ein leises Keuchen, für das er sich hätte Ohrfeigen können. Er wollte seine Hand entziehen doch sein Körper wollte nicht so wie er. Nein im Gegenteil, er reagierte auf die Berührungen von Remus entgegenkommend. Dieser saugte sanft am Finger. Einer seiner Hände hielt die von Snape, die andere fand sich plötzlich in Snapes Nacken. Und noch ehe dieser etwas machen konnte, hatte Lupin von seinen Finger abgelassen und war hochgestürzt um seine Lippen auf die von Severus zu pressen. Als Snape die weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte, konnte er nicht anders. Die Aktion mit der Zunge hatte schon gereicht um ihn zu schwächen. Er stöhnte leicht, öffnete seinen Mund und glitt mit seiner Zunge in den leicht geöffneten Mund von Remus. Auch er brachte seine Zunge zum Einsatz und schlängelte sie um die von Snape. Lupins Hände rutschten vom Nacken, den Rücken runter, bis hin zu den Hüften, die er dann ‚hielt'. Er zog Severus zu sich und presste sich an ihn, wobei er merkte das dieser leicht erregt war. Nun spürte er die Hände des Größeren an seinen Rücken. Er spürte wie auch er sich an den Körper gegenüber presste. Nie hätte Remus geglaubt das Snape *das* mitmachen würde. Im Gegenteil, der Slytherin legte sogar selber Hand an. Und er schmeckte unheimlich gut. Dann nach einen längeren Kampf um die Dominanz im Mund, löste sie sich wegen Atemnot. Lupin konnte hören das Snape stoßweise atmete, und der konnte hören das Remus es ihm nachtat. Noch immer waren die Beiden aneinander gepresst. Nun konnte man auch gut erkennen das der Werwolf genau einen Kopf kleiner war. Es schien als traute sich keiner von Beiden etwas zu sagen, bis Snape versuchte das Wort zu ergreifen. „Ich glaube ... ." Weiter kam er nicht, den Remus hatte seinen Kopf wieder runtergezogen und saugte sich an den feuchten Lippen fest. Erst spielte Severus mit den Gedanken sich los zu reißen, doch der verflog, ..., spätestens als Lupin mit seiner Zunge in Snapes Mundhöhle ihre Runden drehte. Wieder verfielen sie einen langen Kuss, indem Severus nach einigen Augenblicken etwas hinein nuschelte. „Wasser... heiß ... .!" Lupin öffnete die Augen und sah in die seines Gegenübers. „Hä?" Meinte er leichthin und presste seinen Lippen fester an die von Snape. „Das Wasser, ...Kessel, ...es kocht über!" Mit diesen Worten riss sich Snape los. Remus verstand. Denn neben den Beiden auf den Tisch stand noch immer der Kessel mit den Trank der auf einen herdplattenähnlichen Gegenstand war. Das Wasser blubberte heftig und es schwappte auch über. Schnell griff Snape den Kessel, trotz der Hitze, und trug ihn rasch zum Waschbecken, welches mit an dem Tisch war. Er gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen, das Lupin signalisierte das er sich wohl an den heißen Griffen des Kessels verbrannt haben musste. Schnell drehte der Slytherin den Wasserhahn auf und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über seine Hände laufen. Die Flüssigkeit die im Kessel war, war schon längst den Abfluss hinunter gespült. Als er sich abgekühlt hatte griff er ein Handtuch und trocknete sich die Hände ab. Snape drehte sich um und ging auf Remus zu. „Noch mal von Vorne!" Meinte er und nahm den Kessel aus dem Waschbecken indem schon wieder frisches Wasser gelaufen war. „Ach du ähm, ...tut mir leid!" Meinte der Braunhaarige verlegen. „Schon okay, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen!" Lupin pirschte sich von hinten an Snape ran und stellte sich wieder neben ihn. Er sah hoch in das Gesicht des Größeren. Sah er das etwa ein leichtes Rosa auf dessen Wangen? Nein. Es war schon pure Schamesröte. Remus lachte leicht nervös. Wie Snape dieses naive Lachen hasste. „Ähm, du bist nicht sauer?" Lupin wusste genau das Snape wusste was er meinte. Severus räusperte und tat so als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört. Doch als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte zuckte er leicht zusammen und sah zu Remus. Dessen Gesicht glühte förmlich und seine Augen guckten liebreizend hoch. Snape konnte nicht anders, er beugte sich das Stück, welches die Beiden trennte, hinab und küsste Lupin leicht. Kurz darauf spürte er erneut dessen Hand in seinen Nacken. Die andere wanderte von der Schulter hinab zum Rücken und strich sanft über die Schulterblätter. Ein Seufzten des Slytherin war zu vernehmen. Sollte er doch nicht so sein wie die anderen sagten? So wie Sirius oder Harry, überhaupt die ganzen Schüler und sogar die Lehrer? Die sagten er wäre unnahbar, abwertend, blasiert, stolz, diskriminierend, ungerecht, gehässig und einfach nur ein Ekel? Also in diesen Moment empfand Remus Lupin das völlig anders. Snape wirkte schüchtern und zärtlich. Irgendwie so, ...unschuldig. Sie küssten sich wohl eine Ewigkeit, denn jedes Mal wenn einer der Beiden Luft brauchte, löste er sich, atmete schnell ein und presste seine Lippen wieder auf die anderen. Aber mit der Zeit reichte es nicht mehr. Remus fuhr mit beiden Händen vor zur Brust, strich seinen Weg nach oben hin zum Kragen des schwarzen Mantels und öffnete den Knopf. Dann den zweiten, den dritten, ... . So lange bis der Mantel vollkommen geöffnet war und ein, ebenfalls schwarzes, Hemd zum Vorschein kam. Snape tat es Lupin nach. Zwar hatte dieser nur ein weißes Hemd an, aber dieses wurde auch so geöffnet wie Snapes Mantel. Severus hatte den Vorteil schon eine nackte Brust vor sich zu haben. Denn während Remus, Snapes Hemd aufknöpfte, konnte dieser mit seinen Finger schon beginnen sanft über die Brust des Werwolfs zu streichen. Dieser streifte, als er mit seinen „Werk" fertig war, den Mantel und das Hemd von Snapes Schultern und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Ein weißer Stück Stoff fiel nun auch hinab. Remus presste seine Lippen in Snapes Halsbeuge und begann seinen Gegenüber leicht zu liebkosen. Severus strich mit seinen Händen erneut über die Brust, dann herum zum Rücken und dort begann er das Fleisch unter seinen Händen sanft zu kneten. Keiner der Beiden schien zu wissen warum sie das eigentlich taten. Während Lupin nur überwältigt von Snape war, war dieser fasziniert von Remus. Einige Sekunden später gönnten sie sich noch einen längeren Kuss, dann aber, nachdem sie sich lösten, ergriff Lupin zitternd die Hand von Severus. Er zerrte ihn in Richtung Büro. Snape verstand. Er ließ sich von Remus leiten und sie gingen in Severus' Arbeitszimmer. Die Türe wurde verschlossen und alles andere vergessen. Innige küsse wurde ausgetauscht bis Lupin mit seinen Rücken an die Kante des Schreibtisches stieß. Dies nutze Snape aus und presste sich fest an Lupin, der sich in den Rücken seines Gegenüber gekrallt hatte. Denn nun konnte Remus spüren das der Schwarzhaarige schon genauso erregt war, wie er selber. Hastig eilten Snape Hände runter zu Remus' Hose. Er nestelte kurz am Knopf der Jeans und zog sie dann über den Hintern des Kleineren. Ein Grinsen huschte über Snape Lippen als er die Beule in Lupins Boxershorts sah. Dieser hatte Severus' Hose auch schon zum runterrutschen gebracht, so das sie in der Kniekehle hing. Nun konnte man auch Snapes Wölbung erkennen. Der begann jetzt Remus' Hals zu küssen, hinunter zum Schlüsselbein zu lecken und schließlich seinen Weg so, immer weiter nach unten fortsetzte. Als Lupin runter sah und den knienden Snape dabei beobachtete wie er über seinen Bauch leckte, immer wieder um den Bauchnabel herum, musste er stöhnen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände fanden sich am Kopf von Severus und durchwühlten das Haar. Die kleine rosa Zunge wanderte in den Bauchnabel und kitzelte leicht. Nun fuhr Snape wieder hoch und küsste dabei noch einmal die Brust von Lupin. Dieser presste sofort seinen Mund auf den von Severus. Diesmal war der Kuss wilder und gieriger. Hungrig küsste Remus, Snapes Hals und hinterließ eine feuchte spur, hinunter bist zur Brust. Seine Hände wanderten währenddessen von Rücken immer weiter runter, um am gewünschten Ziel hinein zu gleiten und sanft den Hintern zu massieren. Snape keuchte leise und griff das Remus' Boxershorts, die er im nächsten Augenblick auch gleich runter zog. Wieder umspielte Röte das Gesicht des Kleineren und er lächelte leicht verlegen. Snape grinste nur anzüglich und drückte sich an Lupin. Es dauerte nur kurze Augenblicke und auch die Shorts des Schwarzhaarigen lagen am Boden. Drängend wurde Lupin auf den Schreibtisch gedrückt und Snape legte sich über ihn. Vorsichtig wanderten seine Hände zu Remus' Hintern und hoben ihn an, so das er jetzt richtig mit der oberen Hälfte des Körpers darauf lag. Severus drängte sich zwischen die Beine des Anderen und wie im Chor stöhnten die Beiden gleichzeitig auf, als sich ihre Glieder berührten. Remus begann leicht seine Hüfte zu bewegen, Snape tat es ihn unwillkürlich nach und beide keuchten im Rhythmus zu ihren Bewegungen. Remus war schon so gut wie vor dem Höhepunkt als Severus aufhörte und ihn mit einen durchdringenden Blick ansah. Er verstand und nickte leicht, natürlich konnte er die Röte wieder nicht verbergen. Snape nahm die Beine des anderen und nahm sie hoch. Sachte führte er seine Erregung zum ‚Eingang' des anderen. Dieser stöhnte leise. Das reichte. Sanft drückte Severus sich in ihn. Als er einen Schmerzlaut hörte stoppte er kurz, doch als er den gierigen Blick des Anderen sah, war es ihm egal und er begann sachte einen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Auch Lupin klang allmählich mit ein und Beide keuchten bei jeden Stoß zugleich. Remus krallte sich in den Rücken des anderen und stöhnte. Er war kurz davor seinen Orgasmus zu erreichen und als Snape dann auch noch in ihm kam gab ihm das den letzten Kick. Da lagen sie Beide. Erschöpft, keuchen und splitternackt. Snape sah runter auf Remus, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, hatte er doch tatsächlich mit diesen naiven jungen Mann geschlafen. Nun öffnete der Braunhaarige die Augen und lächelte hoch. Er spürte wie der Andre sich aus ihm zog und seufzte. „Was wäre..." fing er an und lächelte verlegen. „...wenn einer deiner Schüler jetzt gekommen wäre um sich eine Strafarbeit abzuholen?" Snape grinste leicht. „Ich glaube der hätte das Weite gesucht!" Meinte er leichthin. Und genau in diesen Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. Hektisch schossen die Beiden in die Höhe und suchten ihre Sachen zusammen. Spontan viel ihnen ein das die Hälfte noch draußen im Klassenraum verstreut lagen. „Einen Moment bitte!" Meine Snape und zog sich seine Boxershorts und Hose an. Genau wie Lupin. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Tür und vermittelte so Lupin das er in Snapes Schlafzimmer gehen sollte. Nun nahm Snape noch schnell einen weinroten Pullover der in einer Ecke lag. Zwar überhaupt nicht seine Farbe, doch trotzdem öffnete er die Tür und sah direkt in Potter stechende grüne Augen. Stand doch ausgerechnet jetzt Harry mit Gefolge, also Ron und Hermine, vor der Tür. „Wir sollten uns unsere Strafarbeit abholen Professor. ...Ähm." Snape bemerkte das Harry bemerkte, das er den Pullover bemerkte. (Was'n Satz.). „Reinkommen!" Meinte er leichthin und tat so als ob alles seine Normalität hatte. Alle drei traten in den Raum und sahen sich um. Irgendwie war etwas anders. Und es roch auch anders, ...irgendwie süßlicher. Snape ging zu seinen Schreibtisch und musste mit erschrecken einen weißen Fleck bemerken. Schnell wischte er mit seinen Ärmel drüber und verschmierte es unauffällig im Pullover, sodass es keiner sehen konnte. „Ähm was könnte ich auch am besten machen lassen?" ‚Frei lassen' spukte in Harrys Kopf rum ehe er das nervöse Gesicht des Professors sah. „Professor, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Severus riss seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung. Hatte der Junge wirklich grade gefragt wie es ihm geht? „Ich glaube nicht das mein Gesundheitszustand weder interessiert noch etwas angeht, Mr. Potter!". Er guckte nach links und nach rechts. „Ah ja genau! Die Zutaten müssen Sortiert werden. Die, die vom Haltbarkeitsdatum abgelaufen sind können sie wegwerfen." Die Drei schluckten. Denn in Snapes Büro stand ein riesiges Regal mit Zutaten. „Ich werde in einer Stunde zurück sein und denn sind sie hier fertig." Meinte er noch ehe er sich in sein Schlafzimmer verkroch. Die Drei sahen ihn bloß fragend nach. Als er ins Zimmer kam traute er seinen Augen nicht. Da saß doch dieser freche Werwolf, nackt, mitten auf seinen Bett und hatte wieder eine deutlich erkennbare Erregung. Missmutig trat er an die Kante seines Bettes. Lupin grinste leicht verlegen. „Da es ja mit den Wolfsbanntrank nicht geklappt hat Professor, können sie mir sicher noch andere schöne Dinge beibringen." ...  
  
Ende 


End file.
